


强制爱

by wenV



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: SM，调教鹤房，产卵预警！哭叽叽的鹤房就是最可爱的！谁不想疼爱他？
Relationships: 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	强制爱

**Author's Note:**

> 全是黄，sm，产卵，强制性行为预警。

低声的抽泣喘息从鹤房嘴角溢出，小小的脸哭的皱做一团，哭的一抽一抽的身体带着后穴收缩。白嫩的手臂和大腿被粗糙的麻绳磨蹭的发红，渗出一丝血迹，乳头在麻绳的磨蹭下挺立在胸口。碧海扯着他脖颈上的链子，将他带了起来，鹤房窄小的后穴伴着他自己的一声痛呼将肉棒吞的更深了。鹤房坐在碧海的肉棒上，被碧海扯着脖颈上的锁链，慢慢动着腰，脸上的眼泪止不住的掉，头想要靠在碧海的肩上。

“怎么哭的这么惨兮兮的？好像我欺负了你似的。不喜欢吗？”碧海伸出手温柔的在他脸上擦了擦他的泪，松开了另一只手里的锁链，将他揽入怀里。

“嗯……疼……”鹤房斯斯艾艾的说，因为哭泣说话都一抖一抖的。

“真可爱……”碧海抱着鹤房，双手捧着他的脸，吻在他的嘴唇上，急色的闯入他的口腔，舌头追逐着他的舌头，激烈的亲吻让鹤房喘不过气来，憋红了脸。

碧海将鹤房反过身来，让他趴在那里，手握著他的腰抬起他的臀部，白嫩的臀瓣映入眼前，被折磨的艳红的小穴可怜兮兮的吐着润滑液，一张一合的像是会呼吸似的。碧海拿起了手边的鸡蛋大小的半透明物体，对着他的后穴向里面塞。

“啊！什……什么东西？碧海……”鹤房抗拒着他塞入的东西，夹紧了后穴。

“没事，只是想让你产卵罢了。这个会融化的，不会在里面出不来的，放心，我不会伤害到你的。”碧海看着他露出了笑容。无论鹤房怎么抗拒呼喊，碧海都执意将那个东西塞进去。

“啊！不行！太……太多了……不要……”在碧海塞进去第二个之后，鹤房哭着求饶，碧海却还打算再塞一个进去，“没关系，不会有事的……”碧海低声的哄着他，塞进去了第三个。

“你看，这不是还能吞下吗？”碧海又笑着伸了一根手指进他的后穴，在里面搅动。

鹤房感觉自己被添满了，后面胀胀的，无力的呻吟着。碧海解开了鹤房腿上的麻绳，对他说：“好了，现在该把卵生产出来了……”

鹤房看着碧海，不知道怎么做。“就像你排泄的时候一样就好了！”碧海一副轻松样子看着他催促他做。

鹤房跪在地上，分开双腿，低着头用力排出后穴的几个半透明的卵状物，脸上又噼里啪啦的掉眼泪，眼泪滴落在地上，后穴里的润滑液也顺着大腿向下流，流到伤口上微微传来一阵刺痛，只是鹤房已经注意不到这微微的刺痛了，一心只想快点结束这折磨。

好不容易吐出了一个，鹤房累的不行，他抬头看碧海，碧海只是笑着让他继续。鹤房努力的排出第二颗，累的摊在地上。他浑身都透着粉红色，身上细小的汗珠反射着光，哭的稀里哗啦的脸上那红红的眼睛，像只小兔子似的，嘴角下垂，撅着嘴满脸的不开心。

碧海笑着凑了过去，抓起他的一条腿，肉棒对着那小穴就捅了进去，疾风似的抽插着。鹤房哭喊着不要，小穴里那颗没被排出来的卵状物被顶的更深了。

“后面这不是挺开心的吃着我的肉棒吗？”碧海看着他低声的笑，身下的动作也没停下。鹤房后穴的嫩肉跟不上这快速的运动，嫩肉被带的也在穴口出来进去的运动着。

“啊！不……不要……”鹤房哭的嗓子都哑了也不能阻止碧海的行动。鹤房被折磨太久的身体已经累到无法做出太大的反应了，后穴被进出的甚至有些麻木了，快感一波又一波的冲刷着他的身体，大脑已经被带入了欲海无法思考。

伴随着碧海射入他体内的精液，鹤房身体剧烈的痉挛，迎来了不知道今天的的多少次高潮，哭泣声都变了调，渐渐哭泣的声音变小，他几乎没有力气了。他合不拢的后穴里最后一颗卵从后穴里出来了，那颗卵已经比原来小了一圈，一起出来的还有它融化后的液体，还有精液和润滑液的混合物，在鹤房双腿之间流的那里都是，双腿间一片狼藉。

“我的汐恩……我一个人的汐恩……”碧海抱起了鹤房，解开了他手臂上的麻绳，在他的伤口上亲吻。鹤房的大脑已经无法思考，他摊在碧海的怀里，眼神失焦，双手无力的垂在地上，碧海抱着他微笑。


End file.
